stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Abandoned
Star Trek: Abandoned is a fan fiction series set in Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek universe. The series documents the activities of a joint civilian-Starfleet mission team, who have established an outpost far from Federation territory in the depths of the Beta Quadrant. The series is primarily posted at The Omega Sector BBS, with an edited and extended version at the Ad Astra Star Trek Fanfiction Archive. A spin-off series, Star Trek Diaspora, is in development. Background In the decade following the Dominion War, the Federation's hands were full with both recovering from their losses and the provision of aid to the war-torn Cardassian Union. This did not, however, prevent Starfleet's exploratory program from resuming. In mid-2383, through observation and interaction with several primitive and spacefaring cultures, respectively, they became aware of a myth inexplicably common to them all: of a world of supreme beauty and terrible power that had once subjugated the region, known only as the Motherworld. Starfleet and the Federation Archaeological Commission were intrigued at the potential, and in mid-2384 an expedition was dispatched. The starship , under Captain Enriss Temaga, discovered a series of ancient outposts, but none yielded any results until stardate 62084, where the story begins. Characters Main characters *Lieutenant Commander Will Gates - Chief of security aboard the Beltane; joint expedition commander *Doctor Nathan Carson - Lead archaeologist and highest-ranking of the civilian members; joint expedition commander *Captain Tom Farrin - Captain of the *Colonel Eyrn Nora'n - Acting Tactical Officer *Professor T'Sora - Head of the civilian science teams *Ensign Hanar D'Jan - Chief Engineering Officer; takes up security/science tasks as needed *Ensign Kira Rhiohr - Pilot *Doctor Anton Tagan - Chief Medical Officer Recurring characters *Captain/Major Enriss Temaga - Former Captain of the USS Beltane. Episodes :Note: The following is a complete list of episodes as planned by the author. Only linked episodes have been completed and posted to their respective locations. Season One: 2385 *Lost and Found, part I *Lost and Found, part II *Discoveries *Nemo *Taking Flight *Olympus *Fatal Attraction *Contact *Solitude *Into Tartarus *Submerged *Realisation *Final Approach *Under Siege, part I Season Two: 2386 *Prologue: Running *Under Siege, part II *Declaration *Think Fast *Guerrilla *Old Friends, New Enemies *The Calm Before the Storm *Growth *Freedom of Tyranny *The Needs of the Many *Deployment *Second Strike *Time's Up *Oblivion *Divide and Conquer Season Three: 2387 *Prologue: I am Forsaken *Survival *Desolate *Desperate *Encounter *Intrepid Reunion *Tyranny of Freedom *Uncontrolled *In the Line of Duty *City Ship *Minesweeper *Death Again *Infiltration *Replication *The Greater of Two Evils Season Four: 2388 *Relocation *Terra Incognita *Olympus Reborn *The Warming *Symbiotic *Association *Allies *The Return *Touchdown *Rebuilding *The Storm *Uninvited *Neutral Ground *Initial Defeat Season Five: 2389 *Final Victory *Underground *Asylum *Lost Prophets *Disarmament *The Embrace that Smothers *The Truth Beneath the Rose *Omega *Promises, Promises *It's Just a Cry for Help *The Last of their Kind *The Seeds of Doubt *Messenger *New Order, part I Season Six: 2390 *New Order, part II *The Descended *Portal *Fire and Ice *Inquest *Corvidae *Gateway *Lost *When Things Go Wrong *It Never Rains *The Missing *Modern Myths, Ancient Truths *Lemuria *Found Season Seven: 2391 *The Shift *The Chosen One *Avian *Rebirth *Warpath, part I *Warpath, part II *Take Me 'cross the River Wide *The Quest *Favoured of the Prophets *Away on the Wings of... *Rebellion *Beyond Season Eight: 2392 *Divine Intervention, part I *Divine Intervention, part II *Fragments *The Key *Deity *The Instrument *The Hunt, part I *The Hunt, part II *Wanderer *Jump *Modifications *Dysfunction *Those Who Fell from Heaven *The Beginning Specials *''Futility'' - a story unrelated to the main plot of Abandoned, taking place between the sixth and seventh seasons *''Ascension'' - intended to be the closing episode of the series, set after the eighth season finale Ficlets The'' Abandoned'' continuity also has a number of short stories, usually set between episodes. Some of these are not regarded as existing within the Abandoned canon. *Fine (AU) *The Autopilot *Follow the Rules *From Across a Crowded Room *For the Queen *Beautiful *Going Down Hard (this was later included in the extended version of "Lost and Found, part I") Canon The continuity of Abandoned includes all incarnations of Star Trek, with the exception of the 24th century depicted in . * * * * * * (I-X) Creation and development The concept of Star Trek: Abandoned was based on a previous, unfinished work, Smoke on the Horizon. This story would have focused on a fleet of support craft (shuttles, runabouts etc) fleeing their home colony after an attack by unknown aliens, and their quest for survival. This idea was, in turn, adapted from another unfinished story with a working title of The End. Several major plot points from these two works found their way into the Abandoned storyline, most notably the scattering of the characters from their home in an ill-equipped fleet. Further concepts inspired by the science fiction television show were integrated into the plot, distinctly setting it apart from its predecessors. Instead of beginning with the attack and sudden exile, the characters now had almost two years of (relative) peace and undisturbed exploration of their city and the surrounding space before they were finally driven away. External links *Star Trek: Abandoned - season one (The Omega Sector BBS) **Star Trek: Abandoned - season one, edited and extended (Ad Astra) *Star Trek: Abandoned - season two (The Omega Sector BBS) *Star Trek: Abandoned - season three (The Omega Sector BBS) Category:Star Trek: Abandoned